The Gamers
by ShiDimon
Summary: waking up in a black room and only a blue screen to serve as a light source 4 people wake up only to discover they are now RPG characters
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

**Hello many people do not know me so here we go, Names Shi i got bored of just reading the fanfics with this theory and decided to make my own looking at how weird it was for one guy to show up i thought to make it a whole team of "gamers" and their all mighty power so without further ado please enjoy the gamers  
_**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

 **[game notifications]**

 **{THE DEMON WITHIN}**

I awoke in a dark room to see a blue screen illuminating the area, I looked around to see 3 other people: one girl and two guys beside me then one by one they woke up.

After we had all awoken the blue screen had words typed into it. I choose to read it aloud. "Would you like to take the tutorial? (yes / no)" I said yes and a voice echoed in my head

 **[Quest Gained: Tutorial Part 1**

 **100 XP, 1 Skill book of random, 1 Weapon of your choice]**

 **[Welcome Gamer to the tutorial]**

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I shouted and my roommates looked at me like I was losing my mind.

 **[Relax only you can hear this, I will assist you in adapting to this new life]**

One by one they selected yes on the blue screen

One of the guys reacted with silence while the other guy just screamed "GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU CREEPY MIND INVADER!"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow asking "Mind invader, Really?"

"Oh, fuck you too asshole." He shot back

The only girl in our group remained quiet listening to the tutorial. I offered my hand to one of the guys saying

"Shi Dimon, A.K.A. THE ASSHOLE and your name would be?"

"Jikan Ishi and this is my twin brother Uchu Kosumo." Jikan replied

"What's with the different last names?" I asked

"I got our mom's last name and he got our dad's last name" Uchu said.

I looked to the girl and asked "And you would be?"

She looks at me and replies "Ai Rishi, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" I said shaking her hand

 **[Helllooooo, you said you wanted the tutorial didn't you]**

'Oh, shit I forgot' I thought

 **[Yes, yes you did]**

'This works with replies?' I thought

 **[Yes, now can we begin?]**

'Sure, let's get started then'

 **[First let's open the status, think or say menu to open it this will only take effect if**

 **you want it to.]**

'Menu' I thought.

A row of screens wrapped around me "Oh borderlands based ey?"

 **[Yes, now open the Status window if you would]**

I did as I was asked and looks at my stats and sighed

 **Name: Shi Dimon**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Lvl: 1: 0.0%**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **AP: 0/0**

 **MP:100/100**

 **HPR: 1+ every 30 seconds**

 **APR: 0+ every 30 seconds (Yet to be unlocked)**

 **MPR: 1+ every 30 seconds**

 **STR:0**

 **VIT:0**

 **DEX:0**

 **INT:0**

 **WIS:0**

 **CHR:0**

 **LUC:0**

 **Points Available: 45**

 **Skills:**

 **(Passive)**

 **Gamers Body (Lvl: MAX) Take no physical damage from attacks, only feel pain for a couple seconds, and sleeping restores all HP, MP, and all status effects**

 **Gamers Mind (Lvl: MAX) allows user to remain calm in the most dire situations and gains immunity to psychological attacks**

 **(Active)**

 **Observe (Lvl:1: 0.0%) Allows you to observe items or a living creature for information**

 **[You may have few skills now but just wait someday this will be filled with powerful skills]**

'Well I better start choosing my stats' I thought before I realized I was suddenly alone

"Yo anyone out there" I yelled to the barren world around me

 **[Don't worry they are all in the waiting area waiting for their birth]**

"Birth?" I asked

 **[You have to start somewhere, right]**

"Okay then…" I said, entering my stats

 **STR:7**

 **VIT:6**

 **DEX:7**

 **INT:7**

 **WIS:7**

 **CHR:6**

 **LUC:10**

 **Points Available: 0**

'Looks good' I thought

 **[Due to your well placed stats you gain 1+ WIS]**

'That's nice' I thought

 **[You have completed the Quest]**

 **[you have leveled up]**

 **[you have gained skill book of combat mastery]**

 **[Well your mother is now in labor, good luck and see ya on the other side]**

{[]}

 **Name: Shi Dimon**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Lvl: 2: 0.0%**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **AP: 0/0**

 **MP:100/100**

 **HPR: 1+ every 30 seconds**

 **APR: 0+ every 30 seconds (Yet to be unlocked)**

 **MPR: 1+ every 30 seconds**

 **STR:7**

 **VIT:6**

 **DEX:7**

 **INT:7**

 **WIS:8**

 **CHR:6**

 **LUC:10**

 **Points Available: 5**

 **Skills:**

 **(Passive)**

 **Gamers Body (Lvl: MAX) Take no physical damage from attacks, only feel pain for a couple seconds, and sleeping restores all HP, MP, and all status effects**

 **Gamers Mind (Lvl: MAX) allows user to remain calm in the most dire situations and gains immunity to psychological attacks**

 **(Active)**

 **Observe (Lvl:1: 0.0%) Allows you to observe items or a living creature for information**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Battle

Hello many people do not know me so here we go, Names Shi i got bored of just reading the fanfics with this theory and decided to make my own looking at how weird it was for one guy to show up i thought to make it a whole team of "gamers" and their all mighty power so without further ado please enjoy the gamers

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

 **[game notifications]**

 **{THE DEMON WITHIN }**

I woke up to me being pulled of what i assumed to be my new mother's womb (trust me its not very pleasing), luckily gamers mind kept me from being utterly disgusted. Soon after i was clean of all the blood and what i hoped was sweat my mother was about to say my name but then time itself stopped

 **[choose your name]**

I didn't even hesitate shouting out

"Shi!"

 **[Shi is the name you choose correct?]**

"Yes!"

And just like that time began along with my childhood

 **{[]}**

 **(First Time Skip(4 years)**

I woke up early today i hurried to the front door and ran outside heading for the forest

'this is the day' i thought to myself

I reached the barn just before yang and ruby had arrived yang was limping and looked like hell then i heard the growl from grimm inside

"Shit!" i thought aloud

Quickly pulling out a dagger i had found recently and broke into the barn,

Adult beowolf Lvl: 20

HP 9780/9780

Young beowolf Lvl 10

HP 5560/5560

Young beowolf Lvl 10

HP 5560/5560

Young beowolf Lvl 10

HP 5560/5560

Young beowolf Lvl 10

HP 5560/5560

"FuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuck!"

All the grimm heard me when i entered the barn and they began to chase.

 **[Due to extensive Punching Str increases by 60]**

 **[Due to extensive use you leg muscles Vit increases by 1]**

The beowolves swing at me knocking me into some farming equipment

 **[Due to Surviving the attack your vit has increase by 3]**

I ran at the beowolves and used my small body to slide under the adult beowolf and stab it 37 times in the chest

Adult beowolf Lvl: 20

HP 9743/9780

 **[Due to remembering the exact number of times stabbing the beowolf your int has increased by 3]**

"Fuck you too game"

I finally realized my knife was still in the chest of the the beowolf

"God dammit."

I used the distraction to hop on one of the young beowolves and use them at as a shield from the attacks from the other beowolves as the first attack from the adult beowolf hit

Young beowolf Lvl 10

HP 560/5560

The younger beowolves attacked together dealing

Young beowolf Lvl 10

HP 360/5560

The adults hit missed and barely grazed it

Young beowolf Lvl 10

HP 60/5560

"Jesus how the hell does it do some much dmg."

I said as I hit the beowolf i was riding 60 times and with my luck i lvled every other time for it

Young beowolf Lvl 10

HP 0/5560

 **[Due to extensive Punching Str increases by 30]**

"And i thought it was op!" i yelled hopping onto the next young beowolf punching it to death

 **[due to your overconfidence Chr has increased by 1]**

"Wait overconfidence?" i pondered before the adult beowolf hit me through the wall and into yang

"Are you ok?" yang asked just before i passed out

{[]}

well i hoped you enjoyed that little cliff hanger i wasn't gonna add it but i hit a writers block and figured a cliff hanger is better than no show

After reading another fan-fiction I decided that I preferred their layout

 **{[]}**

 **[Name]  
Shi Dimon**

 **[Race]  
Human**

 **[Title]  
The Gamer**

 **[Perk]  
None**

 **[Level]  
Lvl: 2  
EXP requirement: 200**

 **[Dependent stats]**

 **HP: 100/100  
AP: Locked  
MP:700/700**

 **HPR: 20HP/s  
APR: 30APs  
MPR: 75MO/s**

 **[Independent stats]**

 **STR:40  
END:30  
VIT:20  
DEX:30  
INT:35  
WIS:30  
CHR:30  
LUC:45**

 **Points Available: 0**


	3. Chapter 3: The Family

**Welcome back to The Gamers, yes i know this story is pretty overused but there will be more things along the way to separate it from canon. Ah yes if there are any questions, comments, or concerns please feel free to use the review to notify me**

 **(though I haven't mentioned you before now thank you for being my editor, grace, you really have been a lifesaver when it came to making these)**

 **{[]}**

 **[Due to being rested your HP and MP has been refilled]**

"Jesus that hurt" I said, sitting up to see Qrow and Yang standing next to the bed and Ruby eating cookies in the corner of the room.

"Well Shit" I said while Qrow picked up Ruby and escorted Yang out of the room and turned back to me

"And you would be?" The huntsman asked me

'Shit should I come clean or try to lie my way out?' The game was, frustratingly, silent.

"Well, are you mute, kid?" Qrow asked

"No…" I replied

"Then what's your name?" Qrow asked again with a frustrated tone

"Shi…." i replied quietly

"And how old are you" he asked

I muttered "4…" then I lost my cool and said "anything else before I can leave?"

"Well, mind explaining how a 4 year old kid fought off 5 beowulf's and killed 2 of them before getting knocked out and sent flying" he asked calmly

"Well you see I used a knife in a stabbing motion to distract the adult beowulf and then punched 2 of the young beowolves to death" I said innocently

He, apparently, took that for an answer and said "Well first let's get you fed before you answer any more questions", assuming i couldn't move yet

"Yeah.. that sounds good" I said as he left the room

As soon as the door was closed I hopped out the window and ran through the woods, racing to my house to see my parents waiting at the door.

 **{[Mother's POV]}**

As I woke up this morning I looked to see my husband sleeping peacefully. I slowly slid out of his grasp and headed downstairs to make breakfast, but before I reached the first floor I noticed Shi's door was open.

"Oh no" i muttered to myself running to the door and seeing a plain empty room

"Shiiiiii," I screamed "where are you!", waking up most of the household.

"What's wrong sweetheart" Nat asked

"Shi's gone!" I yelled

As they scrambled around checking to see if any of their other children had gone missing

Ai (age 4, Shi's twin in age alone), Dion (Ai's blood related twin), Aka (2 months, the youngest of the family), and Jin (Shi's only blood relative) were all still here. Outside there was a sound in the bushes

 **{[Shi's POV]}**

As i was running back to my house I notice that my adoptive mother and father were waiting for me

"Shit..." I muttered under my breath

"Hi... Mom... Dad... Great morning for a jog am i right?" I said, shrugging, only to be tackled by my mother

"Where have you been!?" she sobbed

'Well shit I could come clean or I could say i couldn't sleep and as morning hit I choose to go for a run' I thought to myself

 **[+1 Int ]**

 **[+1 Wis]**

"Well mom I couldn't sleep all night so as soon as the sun rose I went for a jog and here we are" I said trusting my Charm and luck would work

 **[attempt of avoiding the truth has failed]**

 **[+1 Chr]**

'Fuck…' i thought

"Shi Ainz Dimon, Where have you been" my mother said

'Oh they think that wor-' "forest ma'am" I said without thinking

'FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK'

"And what were you doing in there" she asked 'ha now i can bea-'

"Fighting grimm…" i said quietly 'Mother Fucking Witch'

"YOU WERE WHAT!" she screamed

Now in control i said innocently as possible"protecting the kingdom mom."

'Yep now im fucked' i thought before my mother picked me up, carried me into the house and locked me in my room.

 **{[]}**

 **And that's the family i hoped ya enjoyed this if you have any questions on the family members feel free to ask via review**

 **{[]}**

 **[Name]**

 **Shi Dimon**

 **[Race]**

 **Human**

 **[Title]**

 **The Gamer**

 **[Perk]**

 **None**

 **[Level]**

 **Lvl: 2**

 **EXP requirement: 200**

 **[Dependent stats]**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **AP: Locked**

 **MP:700/700**

 **HPR: 20 HP/s**

 **APR: 30 APs**

 **MPR: 75 MO/s**

 **[Independent stats]**

 **STR:40**

 **END:30**

 **VIT:20**

 **DEX:30**

 **INT:36**

 **WIS:31**

 **CHR:31**

 **LUC:45**

 **Points Available: 0**


	4. Chapter 4: The Change

**?** **￠ﾹﾖ** **̶̶̶** **ۣۣۜۜ** **͜ζ͜͡ζ͜͡**

 **Hello again. Yes, it's Shi. I figured I would say hello before you began. As I have been having Internet "issues," I have decided to split each part into "Arcs" which are the main meaning behind the plot. Right now we are in the "Childhood arc" and there are many more after this. I will complete this arc before publishing another chapter so that issues like those that recently occurred will not reappear. Consider this a half hiatus. I felt sorry for the delay and completed this chapter in spite of a lot of crashing and chaos. After this arc is finished I will begin on the next and restart the publishing of each chapter of the arc at a weekly rate and so without further ado please enjoy the 4th chapter of The Gamers.**

 **Ω book notifications Ω**

'Thought''

"Speech"

 **[game notifications]**

 **{THE DEMON WITHIN}**

 **?** **￠ﾹﾖ** **̶̶̶** **ۣۣۜۜ** **͜ζ͜͡ζ͜͡**

 **Ω Time Skip (3 Years) Ω**

 **[Due to being rested your HP and MP have been restored]**

I woke up as usual and got dressed for the day ahead. During the 3 years that my home has been Alcatraz, most of my siblings and I have grown closer, although sadly I have discovered Ai is suffering from memory loss so she is completely unaware of how she got The Gamer ability. I have spent time teaching her how to use it but I have been unable to spark her memory of her past life. I plan to check and see if Jikan and Uchu are suffering from this as well should we ever meet up. Sadly, I still do not know where they are or how they are doing. I have also spent time learning new skills and raising my stats. One of the most useful skills for that training was the ID Create/Escape skill, which generated a dungeon where a certain type of Mob (depending on what I select from the options) hunts you and your team. As of now I have reached Lvl 15 from this training. I checked my stats and leveled all my stats to the nearest 5 or 10.

 **{[]}**

 **[Name]**

 **Shi Dimon**

 **[Race]**

 **Human**

 **[Title]**

 **The Gamer**

 **[Perk]**

 **None**

 **[Level]**

 **Lvl: 15**

 **EXP requirement: 1500**

 **[Dependent stats]**

 **HP: 100/100**

 **AP: Locked**

 **MP: 700/700**

 **HPR: 20 HP/s**

 **APR: 30 APs**

 **MPR: 75 MO/s**

 **[Independent stats]**

 **STR:80**

 **END:70**

 **VIT:80**

 **DEX:75**

 **INT:90**

 **WIS:90**

 **CHA:45**

 **LUC:90**

 **Points Available: 273**

 **Used Points: 590**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamers Body (Lvl: MAX) (Passive) take no physical damage from attacks, only feel pain for a couple seconds, and sleeping restores all HP, MP, and all status effects**

 **Gamers Mind (Lvl: MAX) (Passive)**

 **Sneak (Lvl: 78) (Passive Toggle)**

 **Observe (Lvl: MAX) (Toggle)**

 **Bladed Proficiency (Lvl: 57) (Passive)**

 **Deception Mastery (Lvl: 25) (Passive Toggle)**

 **Aura Manipulation (Lvl: 43) (Passive/ Active)**

 **Aura Infusion (Lvl: 40) (Passive/Active) (Lvl increases with Aura Manipulation)**

 **Firearm Proficiency (Lvl: 60) (Passive)**

 **Hand to hand Combat Mastery (Lvl: 10) (Passive)**

 **Explosive & Incendiary Mastery (Lvl: MAX) (Passive)**

"Ah, science," I said to myself, remembering the nuke testing dungeon

 **Motor vehicle Proficiency (Lvl: 50) (Passive)**

 **Magic Proficiency (Lvl: 20) (Passive)**

 **ID Create/ Escape (Lvl: 50) (Active**

A little while back mom tried to enroll me in a primary school for children my age. Due to my white hair, gold eyes and very thin body I was bullied. At first, I ignored them but then they started to bother my friends, so people avoided me. So, I beat them senseless in public. So yeah can't go to normal school. I plan to ask to be enrolled in Signal when I reach the age requirement.

"Shi come on down breakfast is ready!"

"Coming mom!" I yelled back.

As I rushed down the stairs, I figured today would be like any other. Boy was I wrong. Mom had made Ai's favorite, pancakes. I always thought to myself how much her and Nora would get along. Dion, as the ass he is, came downstairs to immediately glare at me.

'Ah what a loving brother I have' I thought to myself as I made plates for me and Ai. I handed one to her after putting the syrup on the plate. Sitting down with her, we began to eat. Then after eating, I went up to my room to train. My brother Jin had already entered Beacon and begun his training to become a huntsman. Right before I created a Dungeon I heard a knock on my door so I quickly cancelled my skill and opened the door.

"Hey Aka."

"Hi, wanna play," she asked, rubbing her hands together.

'Well… spending time with family shouldn't be too bad'

"Sure."

After seeing who it was I opened the door wider to leave with her. The rest of the day went seemingly well up until dinner. As usual, we sat down to eat dinner. Mom made Aka's favorite, mini lasagna cups. After we finished them off and I helped mom clean up, there was a knock on the door and mom went to answer it. Then there was a sudden scream that shot through the house. Father ran to the door to see what was wrong only to run back and hide me and Ai in a closet. Just before he hid Aka with us a long arm grabbed them and pulled them straight out through the wall. I pulled Ai close and covered her ears so she wouldn't hear my father's screams, then soon after the screams had stopped I released Ai and went out to see what had happened. The window and part of the wall was ripped open and my father's corpse could be seen through the gap. The image of it burned into my memories. Organs splattered on the ground, and from what I could see, a child's bloody hat,

Aka's hat.

 **[Title gained: Survivor]**


End file.
